The EU target of reducing traffic deaths by 50% by 2012 requires new developments in the area of vehicle and traffic safety. Such systems include, for example, reversible means for protecting passengers, such as a reversible seat-belt tensioner, which is driven by an electric motor and may already be activated prior to the actual accident, as well. In conventional systems for controlling reversible means of protection, driving-state data are ascertained and evaluated. Based on the evaluation, the driving state is classified as one of the three states of emergency braking, understeer, and oversteer. The activation of the reversible occupant-protection system is based on the pure detection of one or more of these states.